True Hollow
by Crimson Biju
Summary: One wrong turn... One push too far... What if the hero has become the villain and the villain the only hope for the world..What if the child of the prophecy truly suceeds his prophecy..but not in the way everyone thought.
1. Chapter 1

"No Naruto you can't die!" Shouted Sakura haruno as she cried over the body of naruto Uzumaki,Killer of both mad men,Sasuke and Madara Uchiha,USing the seal his father used to seal the Kyubi,He sealed the two Uchiha's souls inside of himself,Knowing they would die after he died which would be soon,However with the help of Kurama,The kyubi they were quickly killed by getting eaten by coughed up blood as he looked at all his friends,The war had finally ended..But at a smiled as he looked at his sister in all but blood,Sakura stroked her cheek and smiled weakly,She was crying rivers.

"It seems..My time is up." He croaked out,Sakura shook her head in denial. "No! No! It isn't! I can still heal you! Look tsunade-sama is here! She cal heal you!" She pleaded as she attempted to use her medical ninjustsu to heal him,Naruto looked towards his 'Grandmother' and smiled as he saw her attempting the same thing as Sakura with tears slipping down her face.

"Naruto! Naruto! Stay with us! Please!" Tsunade pleaded,Naruto chuckled lowly as he looked at all his friends,All the people crying over his body,Shikamaru,Ino,Choji,Tenten,Lee,and many others were crying over his body.

"Heeehehe! It seems that the people of the village acknowledged me after all..How nice.." Naruto muttered as his eye began to get heavy.

"Don't close your eyes,naruto! Please! I love you Naruto-kun!" Shouted Hinata,Naruto smiled,How could he forget! His girfriend of four months,It was the greatest for months of his smiled at her softly.

"It seems..our time was cut short..Hina-hime..I have accepted that I will die..Let me say my farewells..Please" Naruto pleaded.

"You can still li-" Sakura was cut off by Tsunade. "We cannot fool ourselves any longer..You know as I do..that Naruto Uzumaki is dieing..The savior of the elemental nations is dieing.." She muttered as tears leaked out of her eyes,Hinata and Sakura both sobbed into their hands as they came to that realisation.

"My time with..you guys has been so..amazing..Sakura you are the sister I never had..You are a strong woman,You will one day have children of your own,They will look up to you..You can tell them about uncle Naruto..Good bye,Little sister. Tsunade-baa-chan..You are the mother I wish I had,You comforted me when I was down,You stuck up for me many times,I love you and will miss you,Good bye..Kaa-chan,Lastly my friends and sensei's,I was glad to meet and know you..Farewell..This is my..end." With that Naruto Uzumaki arms fell limp to the side and his eyes shut closed their eyes in sorrow as they heard the cry of the cry of the three women,Hinata,Tsunade and Sakura.

"NARUTO!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was in shock,It had been a measly two weeks since he had passed on,He had decided to check on his girlfriend,Hinata. When he approached her home he was shocked to find her getting pounded from the back by his old friend,Kiba Inuzuka,As she repeated that she loved him,He felt a burning sensation on his chest as the chain that was there completely dissolved,Slowly his body began to change,He was forced to fall on all fours,White substance covered his whole body and he resembled a fox as a mask of a smiling fox came upon his face,2 tails sprouted out his back.

"You..Fucking..Slut..You will pay for your..Crimes.." Naruto's voice croaked out as his whole world went dark.

Hueco Mundo.

Naruto Uzumaki,The newly made adjuchas level hollow opened his eyes to see endless sands,He narrowed his eyes.

"Where the fuck am I?" He growled out,His attention was brought behind him when he heard a few voices.

"He just arrived in Hueco Mundo! He is already an Adjuchas! You know what that mean!? More power if we eat him!" Shouted a monkey-like hollow as he was drooling at the prospect of such to him a eagle like hollow was smirking.

"Hmm,I suppose so,Go mono you test out his power." the eagle ordered,the monkey like hollow who is now know as mono grunted as he looked at the charging using his tail attempted to smash Naruto against the face,Naruto however let a feral grin light up on his face as he took a chunk out of the tail as it approached his face,The monkey fell to the ground in pain,Naruto using this oppurtunity lunged at his throat as a shower of blood exploded from his throat,Naruto smirked as he looked at the dead turned to the eagle and grunted.

"Who the fuck are you?" Naruto growled,The eagle smirked at the strong hollow before him. "I am Eguila,I will kill you." Naruto grunted in annoyance.

"Before you kill..me as you say,Tell me,What am I? Where am I?" Naruto questioned,An annoying smirk lit Aguila's face.

"Very well,I shall tell you before I dispose of are what is know as a hollow,A hollow is created when someone feels suffering or are evil after they die,this is the after life of hollows,We hollow eat each other,We also eat uncorrupted souls which are called plusses,That is what the shinigami are for,They protect those souls,You are in Hueco Mundo,Now..Prepare to die!" Aguila charged,Naruto let out a fierce spiritual pressure halting the eagle.

"Wait..You speak as if there is more than one shinigami!" Naruto demanded,Aguila smirked. "Yes,There is,They have a whole army,They are called the gotei 13,They are under the command of a man called commander general yamamoto,That man is under The shinigami king." Naruto sneered.

"Is that so..? Am I to assume these people are in heaven?" The eagle nodded. "Yes I suppose,They are in soul society,It is the closest thing to heaven." Naruto let a snarl come on his face.

"I see..Because of those blasted shinigami not doing their jobs,I am forced to live in this shithole..Fucking ingrates,I'll crush every fucking shinigami in my way!" Naruto sneered before he appeared behind Aguila and taking a large chunk out of the eagle's throat killing him instantly,Naruto gained a dark grin as he looked down at the two dead hollows.

20 years later..

Naruto looked pretty much the same,However now he had 4 tails shrouding out of his back,Naruto mused that the tails must signify the power he wiped the green blood that dripped from his jaw,He smirked as he looked down the remains of the four hollows he just consumed.

"Hn,I need a challenge." Naruto growled,He smirked as he was forced to dodge a red Cero,Looking towards the attacked he smirked,Across him was a panther like hollow with blue eyes similar to his own,Behind the panther were what looked to be his followers.

There is five hollows standing behind first was a tall hollow with strange claws,The next is a large slug like hollow,Next was a buff hollow that had arms resembled wings,Aside him was an average looking gillian hollow,The last hollow had a body similar to the hollow with arms that resembled wings however he had blond hair coming from the back.

"So..You are the hollow that's been taking down most of the Adjuchas..El Zorro Hueco, I have come to fight you." Announced the smirked as he let out a low growl.

"Is that so?..I've been wanting to battle you as well..Pantera..Or shall I call you..Grimmjow Jaggerjacks"Naruto purred,Grimmjow smirked.

"Heh,I don't care what you call me Zorro! I'll just kill ya! Here and now!" Grimmjow sneered,Naruto growled in annoyance.

"It ain't Zorro,My name is Naruto...Uzumaki,remember it!" Naruto sneered as he opened his mouth and a orange energy began to charge,Grimmjow frowned when he noticed it was a cero. The blast exploded from his mouth and Grimmjow not prepared for the speed of the Cero was blasted in the chest and went flying backwards and slammed into the ground,Naruto smirked as he noticed Grimmjow standing back up and a look of rage on his face as he charged at Naruto,Naruto smirked as he charged as lunged at his throat aiming to kill him immediately,Naruto however smirked and suddenly disappeared,Appearing behind Grimmjow he opened his mouth once again using the same technique,This hit Grimmjow in the same spot making him hit the ground again,However this time made him stay on the ground for a longer amount of time.

Grimmjow grunted in pain as he slowly stood on his four legs,Naruto smirked,Grimmjow now had a visage of hatred and rage as he opened his mouth and a blue energy charged in his mouth,Naruto grinned as he did the same.

"Cero!" Both hollow's roared,Full blast Cero's exploded from their mouth,Said attacks hit eachother and suddenly their was a large explosion making Grimmjow's follower's block their eyes,The smoke from the explosion slowly began to face,However when they saw it the hollows had wide eyes,The reason was simple,Grimmjow was on the floor breathing heavily almost passing out with his blood trailing down his chest,Naruto on the other hand only had slight injuries,Naruto smirked as he looked at grimmjow.

"Hn,You are a strong hollow..However you are much to weak to face me,Face me another day." Naruto stated before turning his back and walking away.

"What!? YOU ARE JUST GOING TO STEP ON MY PRIDE LIKE THAT!?" Grimmjow roared in anger,Naruto glanced at him and scoffed.

"It's not that,It's just that..At your current strength level..You are not worth me dirtying my claws..You are no way near my level,That's all." Naruto stated as he continued to walk however not before turning towards Grimmjow's subordinates.

"Heal the kitty,This is mercy on my part,Should you ever challenge me or have the misfortune of fighting me again..I'll kill ya all." Naruto whispered darkly as he disappeared,They all ran to grimmjow to help him,Grimmjow was shaken by his defeat.

'He spared me..He treated me as if I was some child..A nuisance..I cannot believe it..Mark my word's Naruto Uzumaki..I'll crush you to show you my power!' Grimmjow promised.

30 Years later..

Naruto grinned as he licked the blood that was falling down his chin,He now had 8 tails emerging from his back,Hollow that were lower than gillian could not even stand in his presence without sweating 's grin widened as he looked at the three new born Adjuchas before him.

"The fuck ya want?" Naruto growled,The first hollow,White snake-like hollow slithered before him and smirked.

"Barragan-Sssama,As decided you sssshall join his army." The snake announced,Naruto raised a non-existant eyebrow as the second hollow,The tiger like hollow stood up.

"He give's you two options,Either serve him or live where he cannot see,However there is no placed he cannot see in hueco mundo." Laughed the hollow,The other two hollow following in gave a low growl.

"Take me to this so called, 'King of hueco mundo' " Naruto ordered,The snake-like hollow nodded as he and his companions began to lead him to barragan.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Your majesty,I hear you have an offer for me,To serve you?" Naruto mused with a smirk,Barragan nodded as he looked down at the young hollow.

"Yes,I are a powerful young is simple, me..Or die." Barragan said narrowed his eyes slightly but kept the pleasant smile on his face.

"Serve you..or Die?..Truly you are underestimating..my might." Naruto purred,Barragan narrowed his eyes.

"Boy,I am the King of Hueco Mundo,You will obey me,You are but a lowly adjuchas." Barragon mocked coldly,Naruto growled lowly but knew he would get decimated if he was to fight Barragan.

"That you are..Barragan,However at the moment..I cannot serve you." Naruto stated with a smirk,Barragan frowned in annoyance.

"Boy,You are testing my patience..For what reason do you refuse to serve the great Barragan?" Naruto sneered inwardly but had an amused smirk on his face.

"I have to reach the level of Vasto Lorde before I feel satisfied..serving his majesty." Naruto commented with a placed his hands infront of his face as he hummed and a smirk lit his face.

"Very well,I will give you twenty years to reach that level..Should you fail I will just kill you." Barragan waved off,Naruto scowled but did not speak as he turned around and began to walk away.

**10 years later..**

Naruto sneered as he looked at the hollow infront of him,He had been battling him for the last thirty minutes,It was a blood thirsty mantis like hollow and their strength level was the same,it was so irritating.

"Time to die! Asshole! I'll be the strongest!" Sneered the hollow,Naruto growled as he opened his mouth and muttered

"Cero!" An orange cero exploded from Naruto mouth and was heading for the hollow however he saw it coming and using a cero of his own deflected sneered as he saw the explosion the attack's created.

"what's your name adjuchas..You are the first person to push me this far." Naruto growled,The mantis like hollow grinned.

"The name is nnoitra gilga! I will kill you, El Zorro Hueco!" Naruto sneered at his nickname as he charged at Nnoitra as did Naruto approached him using one of his tails sweeped him from under his legs and using another smashed him across the face,naruto sneered as he walked up to the downed hollow with a malicious intent.

"Hohoho! Would you look at this! Two little hollow's fighting,Nino!" turning around the two hollows spotted a strange looking man,He has short black hair,A small moustache,He wore white hakama pants and white shirt with a white jacket over it,Also on his forehead was a hollow mask fragment.

"Who the fuck are you..The sword..Are you a shinigami?" Naruto grunted. Dordoni grinned at them.

" I am Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio, I am an arrancar under the command of Aizen-sama" He answered,Both arrancar grunted.

"Aizen?..Arrancar?..I've heard of them..Hollow's who get rid of their masks,Aizen..The man who defeated barragan and took over las nochas..right?" naruto mused,Dondori nodded happily.

"Very correct,Nino!" The man said however a sadistic grin replaced his friendly one as he charged at the two glanced at his first enemy.

"Nnoitra,I know you can sense it to,This guy is stronger than us,Just this once,Let's join forces." Nnoitra grunted in agreement,Naruto grinned,However before they could act dondori appeared infront of them and grabbed their heads before slamming it into the then sneered and kicked both hollows in the stomach,Both hollow coughed up saliva as they slowly stood up,They grinned to each other before gathering their respective cero, The blast of orange and white hit dondori in the stomach making him go back a few feat,Naruto using this to his advantage latched onto Dondori's stomach,Nnoitra grinned as he ran and latched onto his arm and ripped out some flesh,Dondori cursed as he punched them both in the face then grabbed their throats and smashed them into the ground before stomping on their cough up blood as they scream in pain.

"Are you truly Naruto Uzumaki..?" A familiar deep booming voice rang through naruto's head,Naruto's eyes widened.

"Kurama..? Is that you...?" Naruto stuttered in his heard a malevont chuckling. "Yes you scum bag,Now boy,Are you going to get up and fight?"

"He is to strong! How can I possibly defeat him!"

"Boy! You defeated the like of Madara Uchiha! Sasuke uchiha! Obito Uchiha! Now you call this man strong! Use your true power!"

"What power!?" Naruto demanded.

"Idiot you have me! Use my power!"

"I refuse to win on another's power!" Naruto shouted getting odd look from dondori,Kurama scoffed in annoyance.

"Very well then, I will give it to you,take my power..and crush everyone who stands in your way!" Kurama's voice rang out as red spiritual pressure exploded around Naruto,When the smoke cleared a new figure was standing there.

A man that stood at 178 cm in height,He has pale white skin,A hole in the middle of his chest,He has ripped black hakama pants on,Red markings all over his muscled body,He has a hollow mask of a laughing fox,Two horns sticking out,Long blond hair falling from the back,Also slitted red eyes seen through the eye holes.

"**Kukukuku! I've become a vasto lorde!**" Came the now vasto lorde Naruto disoriented voice as grinned at dondori who was looking at him in fright,None of them noticed Nnoitra who fleed the battle knowing even he did not stand a chance against an arrancar and vasto lorde.

"Impossible! How is this possible!..It doesn't matter! I will still crush you! Vasto lorde or not! Prepare to die! Nino!" Dondori yelled as he unsheated his zanpakuto and tried to slash at him however Naruto grinned inwardly as he merely held Dondori's Zanpakuto with his right hand.

"**Kukukuku! I'll kill you! You don't stand a chance! Weakling!**" Naruto roared in sadistic glee as he held out his left hand an a Cero began to form,Naruto grinned as it exploded smashing Dondori in the face sending him flying and blood dripping down his face,He slowly got up and held his bleeding face in he could get up naruto appeared before him in a split second a kicked I him in the face making him go flying into a nearby tree,Naruto slowly walked up to him with a malicious grin under his mask.

"**Time to crush you like the bug you are.**" Naruto purred as he grabbed dondori by the hair and pulled him up before punching him in the stomach one after another,Dondori screamed in pain and couged up blood,Naruto grinned darkly under his mask as he squeezed the man's throat so hard he crushed it as a large goble of blood flew dropped the man to the ground who was holding his throat in pain.

"**I grow tired of this task..Time to..vanish**." Naruto purred as he got his right hand and pierced through the man's chest with his claws making the man cough up even more blood as he struggled to sneered as he stood up.

"**This is the strength of your arrancar..?..What foolishness..You are but weaklings.**" Naruto scoffed as he placed his hands in his pockets and began to walk grinned as he felt the spiritual pressure of his enemy drop to zero.

…

Aizen Sosuke was a devious man,He was smart,He tricked everyone his whole life,He planned ever single little detail since his arrival in soul society,Aizen smirked as he sat in his throne in las nochas ,After getting barragan under his command he had been told about the fox-hollow with a good knew the hollow would be an asset towards him,He grinned as he watched the transformation to vasto lorde and the brutal beating and finally killing of Dordoni.

"Gin,Kaname..I think I have found an addition to my espada." Aizen stated calmly. Gin let a foxy smile come on his face.

"Ho! Ya talking about ta fox hollow?" Questioned gin. "Yes,He has become a vasto seems he his going to the human world,I do wonder his objective.." Aizen mused.

"When are we to recruit him,Aizen-sama?" Kaname asked. Aizen grinned. "When he returns to hueco mundo,That is all,Let us have some tea." Aizen said with a calm smile.

Human world

Yusuke Urameshi and Yoko Kurama were both crying in sadness,These two boy's had been friends ever since they were boy's,Their mothers were best of friends in highschool,The two had went on walks with their mother's however they were suddenly attacked by a gorilla like white monster,Now they looked at their mother'sdead bodies as well as the monster who was grinning down at them.

"I sense great spiritual pressure from you two,Now time to become my food! " The gorilla roared,BEfore he could attack a clawed hand came out of his head making him die in an instant.

"**Weakling..To pray on children,Death is what you deserve**." Naruto attention was brought to the two boy's.

"**Hey gaki's,When that chain on your chest is destroyed,You will become a monster,Do you want revenge?**" Naruto sneered.

"Mister,Didn't you already kill that monster? So we don't need to get revenge." Naruto nodded as a sinister smirk lit his face.

"**That is true however people that are called soul reapers took your mother's away from you,Because of them you will be alone..However if you want revenge..Join me.**" Naruto purred,Both boy's felt immense rage as the chains on their chest were eaten,Naruto grinned and concentrated his own spiritual pressure to them to make them go straight to Adjuchas. Kurama was the first to change he looked exactly like Naruto's adjuchas form but with one tail,Yusuke looked similar but he was a wolf instead of a fox.

"Okay mister,We will join you." Naruto grinned darkly. "**From this day,Call me Naruto-sama,From this day on you will follow me and crush all our enemies!**" Both boy's nodded as they jumped in a garganta that Naruto opened.

This one action would change the spiritual world as we know it..Would it be good or bad..That was yet to be seen.


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you doing, Standing before me.._Shinigami." _Naruto spat out with venow as his two charges Yusuke and Kurama glared at the shinigami before him, He has wavy brown hair, He wears glasses, He also wears the typical shinigami garb with a white captain's haori. This was Sosuke Aizen.

"I stand before you today for one reason, I want you to follow me and join my forces." Aizen said smoothly. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"What would make you think that i would in any way follow your orders.._Shinigami._" Naruto spat as his spiritual pressure began to rise. Aizen smirked at the hollow before him as he matched the spiritual pressure rise, Naruto grunted in annoyance.

"Just because you got that foolish king to submit, Does not mean i will, Fool." Naruto said coldly. Aizen smiled calmly.

"I assume you will join me..Isn't that right?" Naruto raised an eyebrow before he and his charges were forced to their knees by the immense spiritual pressure released by the man in front of them. Aizen eased up as the three breathed deeply to get their breath back.

"So, What is your answer, Fool?" Aizen hissed with that ever lasting smile on his face. Naruto sneered as he slowly regained his bearings.

"Very well, Aizen. We will join you..But mark my words..You will pay for your insolence." Naruto hissed, Aizen smiled.

"You are but a weak hollow, You are not a threat." Naruto growled at this, Yusuke snarled and was about to charge but stopped from the look Naruto was giving. Naruto stood up as he looked at his subordinates.

"We depart, We will leave and join Aizen's forces," Naruto said calmly. "But Naruto-sama!" Protested Kurama. Naruto growled.

"But nothing! I have decided!" Naruto snapped. Both Yusuke and Kurama bowed their heads as they nodded, Naruto growled as he follow Aizen.

'_Mark my words..Aizen Sosuke..I'll slaughter you..One day._ " Naruto promised as he,His subordinates and Aizen disappeared in _**Sonido **_

**Las nochas.**

Aizen smirked as he looked at the three ditches in front of him, He had just used the hoguyoku so he could turn his three new charges into arrancar.

"Rise and tell me your name." Aizen said calmly.

An explosion came from the ditches and three figures jumped out, The first figure was a teenage male with combed black hair,Wide brown eyes,He has tan skin, He has a hollow fragment on his right eye that resembles a wolf's eye,Also on his waist is a simple katana with a blue hilt and black sheath.

"My name is Yusuke Urameshi." The male grinned. The next figure has a more feminine build, His flowing red hair reaching his lower back, His piercing black eyes,On the his waist was a green ship that has thorns all over it.

"I am Kurama Yoko." He said with a light smirk, The last figure had complete power coming from him, His hair fell off his shoulders, Instead of whisker marks he has three white spikes, His blue eyes became red and slitted, His hair also took on a more feral appearance, His body is as muscled as a martial artist, On his waist is a katana with a red hilt and a marking of a nine tailed fox, The sheath is black.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto smirked as he looked at his new boss. He had felt the power he had gained, It was amazing. Aizen returned the smirk.

" I see you are pleased, Mila rose here will get you some clothing to wear, So follow her." Naruto glanced at the dark skinned woman next to Aizen and smirked at her looks, She had a light blush as she tried to ignore his looks.

"Whatever" Naruto muttered, Aizen smiled calmly. "Naruto, Will you please come back here when you are done finding clothing, There is still a matter of what position you will take in my army." Aizen informed him, Naruto nodded.

"Yeah whatever, Yusuke, Kurama follow me." Naruto ordered as he followed Mila rose and his subordinates followed him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto smirked as he looked at his and his subordinates new outfits, he wore a long white jacket that was open reaveling his muscled chest,He also wore white hakama pants and a black waist band, in the waist band is a katana with a red hilt with a fox carved into it,The sheath itself is a simple black,He wore white sandals. Yusuke wore a white buttoned up jacket with simple white slacks and black shoes,his katana on his waist. Kurama wore a red open jacket,purple hakama's, on his waist is thorned whip.

"Naruto-san, Aizen-sama requests your presence." turning around Naruto saw one of Aizen's lackies. An arrancar with a bullshape hollow mask, This Rudbornn chelute. Naruto grunted in annoyance.

"Very well, Yusuke,Kurama you stay here and get accustomed to los nochas." Naruto ordered, Both nodded with smirk, Naruto disappeared in _**Sonido **_

**Meeting hall**

"My dear espada, Today we say hello to a new comrade who will challenge you to the position of espada." Aizen said with a calm smile. In front of him was nine figures, The first has blue-gray eyes and wavy, dark brown hair that ends at the base of his neck that is always unkempt and parted down the middle. He also has a faded goatee. His clothing is typical of an Arrancar. He wears a white jacket outlined in black, though altered with the collar upturned. A black sash is worn in a manner similar to a matador around his waist. He wears white gloves. The remains of his Hollow mask consist of a fanged bottom jaw that is positioned along his neck. His Hollow hole is on his sternum, right below the tip of his mask. This was Stark coyote, The prima espada.

The second is an elderly man with a white mustache and white hair. His face is lined by large scars on the left side of his chin and across his right eye, this is Barragan Louisenbarn, the former king of hueco mundo and now segunda espada.. The next figure is a female Arrancar that has hazel eyes and short green hair. In her child form, her eyes are incredibly wide, the canines on her lower jaw are larger than usual, and the remains of her Hollow mask make up a cartoon-like skull which sits on the top of her head. A crack runs along the left side of the mask and four teeth on the left side of the skull are broken off. She has a large scar coming down from her forehead to her nose and a crimson line that stretches horizontally across her face below her eyes. Her clothing consists of a simple green gown with a hood which covers her entire body. This was Neliel Tu Odelschank, the Teres espada. Next to her is a slender, yet fairly muscular, male Arrancar of average height with a melancholic appearance. He has fairly short, messy black hair, pale white skin, a black upper lip, and green eyes with small slit-shaped pupils, similar to a cat's. Part of his bangs falls between his eyes, and he has distinctively thick eyebrows. He has teal lines which descend from the lower part of his eyes. This is Ulquiorra Cifer, The cuatro espada.

The next figure has short purple-colored hair, purple-colored eyes, black fingernails and light purple teardrop markings on each cheek. Her outfit consists of a frilly dress with large, poofy sleeves that cut off at her shoulder and a pair of knee-high boots. She also wears fingerless, evening-style gloves, as well as leg warmers that attach to garters at her thighs. Cirucci has wings on her back, however it is unclear whether or not they are a part of her outfit. The remains of her Hollow mask are positioned in her hair right above the left side of her forehead and resemble a spiked hairpin. This is Cirucci thunderwitch, the quinto espada.

Next is a tall, muscular man with light blue spiky hair and light blue eyes, the latter including green lines below them, His attire consists of a white hakama, a black sash and a ragged white jacket with an upturned collar. The inner lining of his jacket is black, the sleeves are rolled up, and He wears it open, leaving his muscular chest exposed. The remains of his Hollow mask consist of the right jawbone, and his Hollow hole is located on his abdomen. This is Grimmjow sexta espada.

A tall, muscular, dark-skinned Arrancar with noticeably larger lips. Both his Hollow hole and Espada tattoo are not visible, but the remnants of his Hollow mask consist of a row of bony spikes along the crest of his head, forming something similar to a Mohawk hairstyle along with a pair of skull-shaped earrings and a thick bony necklace, however, it is uncertain if the necklace may also be a part of his Hollow remains. This gives him somewhat of a witch doctor appearance. He is also bald and has golden yellow eyes. his uniform consists of a long mandarin-style Arrancar jacket with a small opening at his chest area. He wears a default hakama like all other Arrancar, although his sandals resemble traditional martial arts training shoes. he has three triangle-shaped tattoos on his chin. He also has four lines running down from his forehead directly above his eyes that end with dots appearing as exclamation points. These are on both sides of his head, giving him a total of eight lines. His Hollow hole is located at his right nipple. This is Zommari Rureaux, Septima espada.

The next figure has shoulder-length pink hair with bangs on the right side of his forehead and two thin lines with no hair on the left side of his head, and amber Granz, Octava espada. The last figure has his face covered with an elongated white mask covered with eight holes while in the light. This is Aoroniero Arruruerie, Espada Noveno. The last figure a giant Arrancar with tan skin, a powerful build and a ridge-lined cranium, brown eyes and black hair. He has long, bushy sideburns and a thin ponytail reaching his upper-back. Aside from that, he is bald. He also has orange eye brows and red markings under his eyes. He wears the standard Espada uniform, with the only difference being that his jacket is always is Yammy Llargo,Espada Diez ,These people are the espada of Aizen Sosuke.

"Aizen-sama You serious? I haven't heard of any hollows that could even level of yammy for god sake!" Exclaimed Grimmjow. Yammy growled lowly. Aizen merely smiled.

"He has been in hiding, Many of you will recognise him on sight, Come in Naruto Uzumaki." Aizen had the most sly look on his face as he glanced at his espada, He looked at Grimmjow to see an enraged expression on his face, Ulquiorra had a curious one on his, Yammy for some reason had a look of fury on his face, The other's only raised an eyebrow never hearing the name before.

"Aizen, So these are your top guy's, eh?" Naruto grunted, turning around they caught sight of him he was leaning on the door, He had an arrogant smirk on his face.

"So..Aizen who do ya want me to kill?" A blood thirsty grin lit his face as he looked at the espada like prey. Grimmjow snarled as he stood up.

"What is that asshole doing here!?" He growled, Aizen smiled calmly. " Like i told you, He will challenge one of you to become one of my espada, That is why he is here." Naruto smirked at Grimmjow.

"Do i know you?..You seem like you hate me?" Naruto mused, Grimmjow eyes snapped wide.

"Grimmjow jaggerjacks." Aizen offered. Naruto gained a grin. "Oh? The panther hollow that i spared..So you became an espada,huh?..Maybe you are not as weak as i once thought." Grimmjow growled.

"I'll kill you!" he roared however he was stopped by Aizen's voice. "You will not. Naruto pick who you wish to fight." He ordered, grimmjow growled as he sat back down. Naruto grinned.

"Who is who?" Aizen smiled as he introduced the espada, Naruto looked at them all as he gained a blood thirsty grin.

"Naruto, When Yammy uses his released form he is Espada Cero." Aizen stated making his grin widen.

"I see..Yammy Llargo, I challenge you." Yammy stood up as he looked at him with a smug grin.

"Whatever fool, I'll crush you." Naruto grinned as he and Yammy disappeared in _**Sonido **_and appeared on the training ground, The other espada and Aizen stood on the balcony over the training ground.

"Prepare to die! You fucking weakling!" Yammy growled as he attempted to use his right fist to crush Naruto, Naruto however smirked as he held the fist back with his right hand. Yammy retracted his fist as he snarled and tried again only for Naruto to appear on his arm in _**Sonido,**_ Naruto smirked as he jumped up and kicked Yammy in the face making him fall to the ground. Yammy growled as he slowly stood up, All the while Naruto had a smirk on his face.

"You are but a rampaging beast,Yammy. Prepare to face a true warrior." Naruto said smoothly as he held his hand out and orange energy gathered in his hand.

"_**Bala" **_Naruto muttered as the orange energy hit Yammy in the stomach making him hold his stomach in pain, Naruto using this chance jumped up and appeared behind Yammy and kicked him in the neck making his head slam into the ground, naruto grinned as he used Yammy's vulnerable position to kick him in the stomach making the giant smash into a nearby wall.

"He is making Yammy seem like a child." Mused Stark. Aizen smiled. Grimmjow sneered. "Yammy still hasn't revealed his release." The other espada nodded.

Yammy stood up and screamed in rage as he opened his mouth and a red energy began to gather.

"_**Cero!**_" A massive red blast exploded from his mouth and collided with Naruto.

"This battle is over." Cirucci stated. Her fellow arrancar were about to nod however from the smoke a large explosion of spiritual pressure was heard. Aizen smiled.

"This battle is far from over" Aizen commented.

Naruto was now standing their with no injuries however he now had red energy surrounding him as he had a smirk on his face.

"You are the strongest hollow that i have face, However compared to me you are but parts of lambs i have to slaughter." Naruto's smirk turned darker and more twisted as he appeared right behind Yammy and in each hand he had orange energy in his hand and smashed them in Yammy's back roaring

"_**Dabaru Bala!**_" Yammy's was moved from his position as he was sent flying however Naruto did not stop there as he appeared to the direction Yammy was sent flying and appeared with an outstretched hand and a massive orange energy began to gather.

"Die Yammy Llargo! _**Cero!**_" A massive orange blast exploded from Naruto's hand and completely consumed Yammy as a large explosion was seen, Naruto smirked as the smoke cleared and he saw a panting Yammy who had an enraged look on his face.

"THAT'S IT! _**IRA:ENRAGE!**_" An explosion of spiritual pressure was seen as a completely new Yammy stood there, He grew a few more metres, Now has tall as an actual giants, His body changed and turned brown. He has nine legs on the right side, He has piercing like things all over his cero is visible on his right shoulder.

"Time to die!" Yammy screamed, Naruto had a calm yet dangerous look on his face as he gripped his katana's hilt.

"You are getting serious. It seems..I too will become serious." Before Yammy could understand what was happening Narut appeared aside Yammy with his sword unsheathed and blood dripping off it, Naruto looked to see his right arm was completely severed.

"AHHHHH! MY ARM! MY ARM!" Yammy roared in pain, Naruto merely smirked at the fool before him. He looked at the severed arm and smirked sadistically. He raised his hand as energy began to gather.

"_**Bala" **_He said coldly as the arm was completely destroyed, Yammy roared in anger as he threw punch after punch at Naruto who blocked them with yawned as he grew bored with the weakling before him.

"I guess..I shall show you my resurreccion.._**Slaughter:Dios Del Fuego!**_" Spiritual pressure exploded around Naruto, His sword dissolved and suddenly flames began to surround his body., The flames began to close into his skin and went into him and did not burn.

His arms themselves became flames, His eyes also now glowed red. His hair also became like a flame, His legs were the same, They became flames.

"This is my power! I became the very flames them selves! HAHAHAHAHAH!" Naruto laughed maniacally. He raised his hand and flames began to gather in a large ball with a tint of orange energy in it.

"I call this attack..._**Hell explosion!**_" Naruto declared with the most sadistic grin as the fire enveloped Yammy. Yammy screamed in pain as he felt himself getting burnt, Naruto suddenly frowned as he turned around and the flames faded, His flames turned back into his sword. He placed his sword on his waist.

"It seems that the fight is over." Naruto said coldly as he looked at the almost unconscious form of Yammy. Yammy opened his half-lidded eyes to see a Naruto with no emotion.

"You are but a useless weakling..Stay down and accept your defeat..Weakling." Naruto scoffed, That was the last thing Yammy heard before his eyes were consumed by darkness.


End file.
